


god is dead

by milahtalas



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milahtalas/pseuds/milahtalas
Summary: god is dead





	god is dead

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to 4ta, i love you all even if you are all furries

yuzuru hanyu marches up to the figure skating gods and kills them. brian orser cries tears of joy. haha


End file.
